maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Swirl/Adrogoz/@comment-3545644-20160123034908/@comment-3545644-20160129071533
A character I made with Prodigal-Gamer on DeviantArt, and a supporting character in Camelorum Adventures. Luin Kim is from South Korea initially, and her father was the High Expectations Asian Father from Know Your Meme. Due to this, she developed severe daddy issues and tried to prove her worth by taking over the world - which became an obsession. However, she had a lot of competition in the world of supervillains of her type - the Despicable Me Gru type. Trying to utilize a death ray at one point Megamind-style, she is foiled by a caped superhero who is totally reckless. The building she is in comes crashing to the ground, and she is left inside to die. However, she is saved by the nigh-invulnerable-yet-really-mentally-dense (think The Tick) Beatrice Index, who was just passing through. Beatrice was a tall girl with a pink mohawk, and wandered the Earth cluelessly after being abandoned by her parents - who just assumed she was so stupid, she'd eventually kill herself somehow. Beatrice had an inexplicable Cockney accent as well. Upon discovery by the police in Dromedary Heights that Beatrice and Luin survived under the rubble of that building, they determined that it was somehow Luin's fault the building collapsed. They had Luin sent to Camelorum Correctional. Because Beatrice saved Luin's life, she was ruled to be Luin's "sidekick," and got sent to Camelorum right along with Luin. The two girls became "Beatrice and Luin," and were often mocked as being a "discount Pinky and the Brain." In addition to plotting world domination together, the girls also frequently schemed about how they could fit a refrigerator in their cell - since Luin believed she was entitled to "Norwegian treatment." However, in spite being supervillains in jail, Beatrice and Luin more often than not gladly lend aid (usually in the form of donating this or that tech they invented) to the story's heroes. Usually, this is so Luin can slowly eliminate her supervillain competition and buy herself some more time. Yet, she does genuinely grow to care about some of the heroes. Unless allowed to carry some tech of theirs with, Beatrice and Luin rarely stay around with the "chain" gang (they actually use a super-advanced tether technology to do away with real chains) and fight whatever oddity pops up. This is because neither of them is physically capable enough on her own to battle the likes of Tobey the Toilet Monster - or others who are similar. They let the Xomified prisoners with powers, like Lemon Witch, do all the hard battling while they get themselves to safety. Luin also, to stop some of these monsters, will work alongside the alien-hunting super nerds Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay. Who are allowed to operate and invent alien-hunting tech in spite also being in Camelorum - for destroying a fountain and exposing a Xomian alien lair beneath the city. (Jenny Jane was also charged with a DUI.) Your guy and Luin might get along. But they could just as easily view each other as rivals. To wrap up: They're Beatrice and Luin / They're Beatrice and Luin! / One has the pink hair; / The other's Asian! / They long to rule the world; / But they're convicted girls! / They're Beatrice, they're Beatrice and Luin-uin-uin-uin-uin!!!